creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
/Archive 1/ Archiving Just create a new page named "User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 2|Archive 2" (that'll be your next one, by the way) and cut and paste the old contents into it. Publish that. Then post just the link to the new page on your newly blanked page and publish it. -- Mystreve (talk) 18:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal It's first come, first serve for the admins. And congratulations on that appeal. I had a response typed up for that story, but saw you edited it first. Ninja. :) Mystreve (talk) 18:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you know about Jeff the killer? if you have and if you know him in real life please tell him to come over to my house so i can have fun with him....what i mean is go for walks and stuff like that great thanks :) ~fluttershy The Man Called Pathos: Non-Archived Edition I can understand that sometimes a person needs to be harsher. Sometimes you're left with no choice, which oddly enough is one of the themes of my story. What I meant was if you'd like for me to post the Pathos entry on your talk page (or maybe my talk page or my user page) so you could have a look. I should have elaborated, but it'll be a moot point soon. I plan to post a revision tomorrow, so hopefully that'll give a better idea about who Pathos is. Take care! Raidra (talk) 01:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry im new to this i dont know anything on where to go and how to do this i understand the writing parts but not the "if i wamt my story back go hear" etc. and i dont see any problem with the pasta and its already almost everywhere so i dont understand why everyone keeps taking it down on this site i fixed it up Sorry about the story you had to remove! My computer died before i could finish so i tried to publish it to come to on another computer, but it was taken down before i could get to it! im trying to reupload it since it is now done, and don't wanna get it taken down again! wanna make sure i don't break anymore rules, it itsn't let me create a new page. (I promise the grammar is better than in here!) Slender'sLuna (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I screwed up trying to use source mode and I wanted to thank you for helping fix it. I will try to fix it myself in the future. I was just trying to follow the rules. MJTR (talk) 02:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) first thing is first you dont need to get all defensive i was just wondering if you knew Jeff the killer and second of all if you see slenderman when you go for a walk or something RUN dont stop to look back cause he might be right behind you and dont look into his expressionless face just run and tell a person you know even tell the police that someone was chasing you dont tell them who cause they wont believe you. bye :D Fluttershycp124 (talk) 16:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC)fluttershy Did I do something wrong? Hello, This is Paige, so I just got this message (posted below). "Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lil' Miss Rarity/AMA - Ask and You Will Be Answered page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the article index or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC)" As you can see, I'm a bit new on here, and I was wondering if I did anything wrong for posting a question in Lil' Miss Rarity's blog? As from this post on my page. Or was it a friendly message just giving me advice. Mainly cause I really don't want to get blocked. Thanks, Raven.Writer2015 (talk) 18:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Raven.Writer2015 Live! Chat 16 Creepypasta Wiki Join the Chat Could you please send me my story? I'd like to take it to the Writer's Workshop. My email is maxmacrubymimi@gmail.com. I really would like a copy of my story, thank you ;) TheUraniumPastas (talk) 23:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou, and is it ok if I edit it and then re-upload it with a different title? TheUraniumPastas (talk) 00:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hah! No need to apologize! In fact, it's great that you had a review ready. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) hey thanks mate ( even though I'm sure the message on my talk page was automatic but still) anyway if you would not mind, do you think you can give me any tips for wrighting besides the one on the other thing The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 03:49, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lone thanks mate. I apprieate your advice for writing. it will hopefully help me with my story The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 04:43, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lone Why did you delete my story? I understand you left your reasoning in the box, but I don't seem to understand how it applies to the story you deleted from my profile. I saw nothing wrong with the phrasing or punctuation/grammar. So please elaborate or give specific examples from the text to let me know what I must fix and how I can fix it. Sorry if I sounded like an English teacher there, by the way. StarCounter (talk) 19:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Was my story too inappropriate? --Legion14 (talk) 19:24, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Legion14 Oh. Sorry. I'm actually kind of glad you deleted it though. It was insanely stupid... --Legion14 (talk) 20:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Legion14 Happy Appy Screw you Sorry about that! The thought that tey may be intentional did cross my mind, but my spelling madness had fallen upon me and I couldn't stop! It happens. Maybe a few more obvious mistakes sprinkled in that passage would keep other spelling psychos from making the same mistake? Just a thought. :) Cheers, WinterIt's getting colder here... (talk) 19:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Another Duplicate Story Hello! While skimming through the CP archives, I noticed that two stories are nearly identical; this story and then there's this one too. The only real difference between them seems to be how they're devised into paragraphs, and headings are used in the former. What's really weird is that both stories were added the same day, with only an hour between them. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Redirected "Its Red Grin" to "The Shelter". Both histories are still intact, so if you feel like moving the story over to "Its Red Grin" and/or using that version instead, feel free. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok you mother f.cker. I'm so sick of this site, all I want to do is post a damn story is that so hard. This is a website for making story's and things and you guys are ruining it. And reality check. Not every one his Shakespeare when it comes to writing. Like don't be so hard in people and delete the stuff they have worked so hard on. Do you know how difficult it is write a good story. And how heart braking it is to get a email saying some asshole deleted it. It hurts. And what if the person who wrote that story and put hours of there lives into it did not save the story on there computer. It's humans like you that have no rights when it comes to living on this earth. I bet your just some stupid asshole living at home with his mom eating cookies all day and jerking off to my little pony and then going around deleting story's on the web and you think your so tuff. Just because you have a account you think you own the goddamn internet. Ok so here is a idea. Why don't you get off your computer step out side and GET A F.CKING JOB YOUT LAZY ASSHOLE!!!! : :Mystreve (talk) 18:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Urgent Come to chat asap. I need to speak to you and a couple others. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 23:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Compliment I have a strange habit of checking admin talk pages and laughing my ass off at all the hate and spam recieved from users, sometimes other, really weird shit too but it comes with the job I guess, eh? Anyway, you're doing a good goddamn job with the editing. I was about to take a look at a pasta that was created 3 minutes ago and you beat me to the punch. You're real fast you know that? Waht I came here to say was you're doin' a real fine job for an admin that seemed to pop right out of nowhere. Keep it up. BrokenSquid 07:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) This will sound like I'm incompetent but I have no idea how to post stories. Would you mind giving me step by step instructions? I'd be very grateful. Sorry about that. I'll make sure my pasta is finished before posting it. I wanted to do it in the style of 1999 in that it's a blog that gets updated, but I could see why that wouldn't be allowed, because people would just be lazy and not finish it that way. Anyways, I apologize for that. why did you delete my story I Saw Hell, Come on man that was my first story there was no need to delete it so what it was not a good story there was no need to delete it. Hey can I make a better version of I Saw Hell and use the same page it was on? Just asking. Hello sir so I have this idea for a pasta the name is Crimson Eyes and i am having trouble with a couple things: one: the entity itself, and two the story development itself really I know I want it to be from my perspective but at the same time having trouble making it truly scary if you can please help me with brainstorming I just want a second opinion really. Amergall (talk) 05:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC)amergall Thanks so much! Your advice helps me greatly. Opps, sorry about that, still figuring things out! I will remember for next time! Peter Hartke (talk) 14:35, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I understand, and appreciate the advice! Thanks :) Peter Hartke (talk) 14:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol sorry about that. Im just bored out of my mind, and I'm trying to stick to reading creepypasta instead of listening to them on YouTube. Also, when I watch haunted gaming playthroughs, they give little peanut gallery comments :/ Littlesister23.5 (talk) 15:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, even though it is your job as an admin, thank you for editing my story "Serenity in White." :) I will familiarize myself with the categories on this site and include them next time. JulinGrol (talk) 21:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me, man? Deleting my story because you don't like the way it's written? Have you seen half of the crap on this site? You're lucky I saved the damn thing.... What an asshole move. My story was written in a very specific way. It's something new that I enjoy doing. The ellipses are not placed randomly, they are put in very specific places, in order to force the reader to pause for certain intervals of time. The "formatting errors" simply would not go away, even after I tried to edit them several times. I can only count a few punctuation errors (which can easilly be eddited) and the feint/faint issue can also be resolved simply. So, why is your immediate action to erase my story from existence, without giving me a chance to defend myself? Did you even see my comment? I clearly don't understand your awful system. Hands and teeth Hi there, Thanks so much with assisting with the edit, I appreciate your attention to detail. AlanPatrick (talk) 09:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) You're really just so numb to how real life works... aren't you? You see this website as your territory... a territory that you must defend. You no longer care about the people on here... but merely whether or not the stories posted here meet your personal high standards. I'm willing to bet that if you weren't on the site, my story would still be up. It's really not about the story... it was just something I wrote for fun in less than an hour. But.... erasing a story because it does not meet "quality standards", set by yourself... don't you see something wrong about that? Perhaps wait more than a few hours after warning somebody, before deleting their story? I bet you just did it out of impatience... not wanting to wait until tommorrow.... just wanting to get it out of the way before you turn in for the night. Man... this website has really gone to crap in the past year that I've been gone. I'll look somewhere else to put my story... somewhere where the personal opinion of one admin doesn't lead to the deletion of something that could potentially take me weeks to write. Seriously... screw this wiki. And screw you, Empyreallnvective, grammar Nazi of the century. Don't bother replying, I'm not coming back to this shit site. Hey Yo Emp I could go on and grumble about how nothing is fair, and how life and responsibilities can just go die, etc, but school's started, and I don't think I'll be able to help out a bunch. Because tenth grade and boards and projects and teachers out to ruin my life and stuff. Really, all I've been able to do is comment on blog posts. I hope that's okay, and sorry. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)]] 13:58, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Another Blogicle The user Jaymee lee has posted this blogicle. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I understand you're an admin and have deleted my story, so I was just wondering the exact reason to keep it in mind for later and work harder to write content that will be likely to stay on the wikia, thank you. TenochiiTheAdventurer (talk) 04:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TenochiiTheAdventurer Oh, I see. Thank you very much. TenochiiTheAdventurer (talk) 04:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TenochiiTheAdventurer No, sorry but remember the main message on my profile keep in mind that you can tell me anything Jess The Killer122 (talk) 08:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jess The Killer122 On the first of June, you deleted a pasta known as "Kat Cheshire" for reasons I don't feel the need to bring up, mostly because I agreed that it needed work. I was just wanting to know the source of it because I enjoyed reading it. If you could put me in touch with the writer, it would be greatly appreciated.Russel Smith (talk) 00:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I know you deleted my pasta, i was goning to edit more into t for it to be an actual pasta. It was a short version of the full one. Infernal Machine Have you fired that thing up yet? Is it only a high-grade gasoline machine? Because I'm waiting for your literary version of Armageddon to unleash hell on our readers. Fire that shit up, Travis ;) Mystreve (talk) 02:26, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way, Jesus fucking Christ, I'm jealous of your impressive library of stories. I've only read like, 1/4 of them, but you seem to have an uncanny knack for pulling great stories out of the air and writing them here. I'm still kind of in awe with your skills. I am. Glad you're among us here, my friend. ::Mystreve (talk) 02:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my errors :( I am thinking of making a sequal, but this whole thing was rushed. Heads Up I just updated the "Blogicle" template so we don't have to type the "talk/profile page" part after it (saw you were doing that too). I'm going to go through some of the other ones today. Not just because some of them are dated, but because, well...I'm bored as fuck at work right now. Mystreve (talk) 12:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Formatting When the text is formatted badly, cut it all using the keyboard and paste it into Source mode. Just saying. [[User:Princess Callie|'''Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 06:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Copy and paste the original text on the regular wiki layout, then go to source mode and paste them text Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 06:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Reuploads Creepypasta Wiki:Reuploaded Stories. That is all. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 07:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I hate you for deleting my creepypasta. That was the second time somone deleted it. Mr.creepster123 (talk) 13:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) To the admin of this website: Maddie was the first creepypasta I wrote. I spent nearly 2 hours on it and when it was done I was really happy. Well until it got deleted. Two minutes after I wrote my pasta it dissapeared I can't even get to it with your links. I am okay with you deleting my pasta but tell me why it was deleted. I would be glad if you put it back on the wiki but at least upload it on the trollpasta wiki.Montri5002 (talk) 05:17, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Why was "Visiting Grandma" deleted? On 6/14/14 I posted a pasta named Visiting Grandma, and it was deleted shortly after being posted. Could you please explain why this was done? RE: Thank ya kindly! Anytime. Just remember that when you do or anything that has to do with < > < -- these thingies, just make sure that the slash (/) goes before the word, not after. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:01, June 15, 2014 (UTC) How do you become an admin? Mr.creepster123 (talk) 14:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Shad"thelostsilver"Ahmed (talk) 17:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I am new, I only read the first section of the Site Rules, can u give me a short version of it? or just give me a Do's and Dont's list. it'll be great help, thanks.. I don't miond really that you deleted it I'm trying to figure out how to get it posted. Is there a way I can have the words back though? I try searching for it in the deletion log but it comes up with no results :/ 05:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC)~~Nix thank you! :) Nixie "Nix" Kida (talk) 06:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Nix Thanks for the info about region specific spelling, it didn't even occur to me. I will keep this in mind for all of my future edits. GreyWoolf (talk) 06:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Requesting some knowledge, and don't worry i do not argue. :P Hello there, i was just wondering about my story being deleted yesterday. "Tenzikan" was something i had worked on for quite a bit of time, but i didn't notice any immediate errors grammar or otherwise. i only wish to know what specifically was the cause for deletion. i am working on it again and will try posting again when i believe it is up to standards, Thank you :) CotBkid (talk) 19:08, June 17, 2014 (UTC) CotBkid TAKE A SCREENCAP BEFORE YOU EDIT ON SOMETHING, YOU HAVE 2,669 EDITS! YOU HAVE THE KINKIEST NUMBER ALIVE. AND SORRY FOR CAPS Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well you're in luck. I just took a screencap, just to be on the safe side. http://prntscr.com/3u4prk :3 Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: About the story I posted, I cited the author. Thanks for the notice BigBob123 (talk) 01:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC)BigBob123 it was a blog not a pasta so how could you delete it. Mr.creepster123 (talk) 14:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I saw the welcoming on my page. Today i made a creepypasta but it got deleted by someone. I've been working on it for a month and to have it deleted is kind of hard. What do i do? Janicethekiller (talk) 15:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Janicethekiller thank i didnt know where to go. Why did you delete my pasta? Can I get a copy of it, please? Blood keeper (talk) 16:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Would you delete A Troubled Soul Walks The Road?? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Troubled_Soul_Walks_The_Road I would appreciate it. This was my first pasta, which failed. I thought it was already deleted by admin SoPretentious (talk) 04:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude why the heck do you deleted my story? It was original, and i was about to finish it after 3 days... Some of the people are posting really weak creepypastas, and you deleted mine.... Cascaval13 (talk) 06:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC)CasCaValCascaval13 (talk) 06:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Come on, i saw creepypastas with much more gramatical errors rather then mine, and they didn't got deleted... As for the finishing, the story will be finished today, but its very hard to finish a story late night, ok? And how it doesn't have a conclusion? How does a creepypasta need to have a conclusion? Did Jeff the Killer have a conclusion, and if it has i wanna know it, and if it doesn't why it didn't got deleted before? Look, let it how it is, with spacings, punctuation... In the rules it says: don't forget the punctuation. And i made it spacy so people will not going to get bored of it at the first words. Can I repost it if I correct the mistakes? Blood keeper (talk) 10:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I think I should better try to write another pasta , spell-check it and post it then,maybe I'll go through deletion appeal with the old one. Anyway, did you like the concept? Blood keeper (talk) 10:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) can i get the adress of a spell-check site, please? Blood keeper (talk) 11:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :If I revised it and fixed the spelling errors, the clichéd to the story, and re-uploaded it would I be in trouble or warned? I'm just making sure that I'm not going to get in trouble. Thank you for your help! :Lilly R. Flint 12:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC)LillyRoseFlint Wow,Travis... I wasn't expecting that, especially that my story was finished, I even added an image... But you've extended my ban, at 13:33 i wasn't unbanned either... I think I'll stick to reading creepypastas , not writing them, because l could get myself a ban again :| , l'm not even bothering to copy-paste the pasta again, and put the image. It was an interesting story, but l see when somebody doesn't want my content here... I'll go to the original creepypasta website, at least there, my story will be published, and just to point, again, there are a lot of wrong-spelled creepypastas, with much more grammatical mistakes than l did, and much more "lack of content". I worked for like 1 hour on that image to do it, but it seems like some people have bad taste to creepypastas. And another point, english is not my birth-language, just for you to know... You should have wrote there : ONLY FOR EXPERTS IN ENGLISH. ANY MISSING PUNCTUATION WILL GOING TO BE PUNISHED. Warning added? I mean wtf? Did you even readed my story? Do you have a problem in your head? Do you think I'm bullshitting you ? Do you think I'm lying? Fuck you! Fuck...you! The thing is...ok? The thing is...I've posted that pasta three times.And its not like I am fucking crazy... It's ok , hermano, I'm gonna chill... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you, the definition, of insanity? I'm sorry... See what happens? It's because I played so much Far Cry 3 ... Goddamn , Vaas is a good actor. But still, how my punctuation was such a big failure? I know, capitalization of "i" is important, as how exactly only now I found that out, and spacing too, but punctuation? I don't understand sir, but it isn't a problem, I posted my pasta in Writer's Workshop. Thank you for your time. Cascaval13 (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC)CasCaValCascaval13 (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: HMGS Nah, I think those stories just weren't uploaded because nobody bothered to upload them. Go ahead and upload them if you want. Just be sure to give credit where credit is due. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) 1756 Deletion I would like to know why my story "1756" was deleted. I am sorry if I failed to follow a rule but I would like to know what was wrong with it.Dead Vortex (talk) 04:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Dead Vortex I demand a response. Why the f*ck did you go and delete my creepy pasta for? I demand it back and I want a reupload. And I don't give a shit about "Oh I am sorry but i don't like this. You know, I am actually pissed now because this is my 3rd time in a row this has happened. And don't go to you winjy whiny comments about me. all I want is my creepy pasta back and if reuploading is against the rules, I will just post it on my own wiki. Geez, didnt really think of it as a troll pasta. But now a lot of the old pastas are being deleted... Well off to trollpasta i guess. Personally i would say a skeleton popped out is more of a literary jumpscare, but eh its in the eye of the beholder i guess Ban Appeal Empy, in both of the screenshots you linked on my page, I am not spamming. Noah was the one spamming. However, I did over use capital letters and even that is just a two hour ban if you really thought I went overboard. Please answer back the moment you get this. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk''']] 18:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey you recently deleted my story "Fallen Head" could you please tell me what caused the deletion? 03:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Bliwiker (talk)Is this how I do the signing thing